


What’s your backstory

by Star_fighter111



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, No seriously this is a joke, Peter Needs a Hug, Please read, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, peters parents aren’t dead, thought of this as 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_fighter111/pseuds/Star_fighter111
Summary: It all started when Steve Rogers ask Peter what his backstory was one fateful evening.





	What’s your backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup this isn’t supposed to be taken seriously and yeah. oh and Peters parents aren’t dead in this fanfic!

Peter, Steve and Tony (and the rest of the avengers) were watching a movie?  Why?  Because Tony Stark is rich and they got bored.  It was a superhero movie.  And of course, there was a T.B.S.  (Tragic Back Story) 

In this specific backstory, his parents died in an airplane accident in which he got adopted by his aunt and uncle and then his uncle died.  

When the movie was over, Steve wondered what Peters T.B.S was.  So he causally asked, “What’s your backstory?” Peter looked up from his phone, “What do you mean?”

”I mean like every hero has a tragic backstory, do you have one?”  Steve asked and Tony started to listen in as he never really heard of the kids past. 

“Oh,” Peter understood and continued, “it’s nothing special.”  “Okay, but could you tell us?”  In which Peter responded, “Sure, I guess.”

Peter told, “Well, I asked my dad to get me chocolate milk from the gas station, which was ten minute walk from our house and a two minute drive” Peter added the last information as he continued, “so he agreed and he came back ten years later with a wife and three children also he was rich.  He did all that while driving to the gas station and back.  He did give me my chocolate milk though.”  

“Uhm..” Tony started, “So then my dad said some vine reference in the wrong context so I threw my chocolate milk at him as I was yelling ‘Yeet’ that vine reference he said really got me, I still have nightmares from the out of text vine reference.”  Peter shivered at the thought of his dad (who he hasn’t sent since then because of that incident) using that vine reference. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! I don’t know what I was thinking.


End file.
